Amuto Idol Singer
by Alice Forsythe
Summary: Amu and Ikuto where childhood friends but after something that happens to her and gets sent to the hospital when she was a kid she doesn't remember anything about Ikuto or her past! Will she remember about her past? Will she remember about her childhood friend Ikuto? How will she react when she remembers everything? And will he tell her that he still loves her after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians had another meeting about protecting each child heart, "so we all have to be aware and safe each child heart, we can't let Easter get the embryo we have to find out more about Easter and who they are?" Tadase looking through some papers. Yaya wasn't listening to anything only her CD player, she was humming some song, Amu took her headphones off "what are you listening to Yaya?" "Ikuto Tsukiyomi new CD Beautiful Night" Yaya showing everyone the new CD. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Amu thought holding his CD "He's that new singer that works for some huge company and he debuted with a hit song" Rima drinking her tea "he started as first singing in group but someone offer him to be a solo singer and sign up for this huge company he works now" Nagihiko said. Amu was thinking about this Ikuto guy? "Everyone listen we don't have time to talk about songs we have to..." Tadase was interrupted by the last bell meaning the meetings over. Tadase put all his stuff away, Amu helped him "thanks Hinamori-san" Tadase smiling "Prince" Amu thought. When their hands met Amu and Tadase both blush bright red, "Tadase-kun I'll see you later call me or text me later" Amu and her Guardian Characters wave goodbye. After that she walked with Yaya and Rima "you wanted to stay with Tadase-kun at the Royal Garden right Amu-chi" Yaya teasing Amu. She started to blush again but ignore and had a good laugh when they kept walking they saw Ikuto Tsukiyomi new CD cover on sale, Yaya ran off to the CD store so Rima said goodbye to Amu and went home. "Amu-chan aren't you going to get his CD?" Ran asked "like I would buy some show-off idol CD" Amu acting all cool-n-spicy "your being stubborn again" Miki said "SHUT UP!" Amu yelled she just kept walking with her Guardian Characters. When she was walking she heard a violin, Amu wonder where it came from she ran and found some guy in a high school uniform, a scarf, and a hat "why is he wearing a hat and scarf in the middle of spring?" suddenly the wind blow. Amu looked up and saw his hat come off and land next to her. He turned and saw her holding his hat "I'm sorry I hope it didn't get dirty" she gave him back his hat. "This guy looks familiar like we've seen his face before" Miki said. He wrote on a little note and put inside a blank CD and gave it to her. Amu smiled and walked off "wait!" he said holding her wrist "want a ride home? To thank you for giving me my hat back" Amu couldn't say a word but she agree to go with him. When they walked she wondered "what did he give me before? and have I met this guy before?" she saw a limo in front of her "had a nice walk Mr. Tsukiyomi?" his limo driver asked "no way he can't be Ikuto Tsukiyomi the singer." Amu shocked to have this happen to her.

**Amuto Idol Singer**

He waited for her "aren't you coming in... what's your name?" "Amu Hinamori" Amu holding her book bag. Ikuto hold her hand to carefully get her inside the limo, when they were inside Amu talked to her Guardian Characters "what should I do?" Amu thought "try to act all calm" Su said. She try but couldn't "what's wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked "nothing I have to get home before nighttime or else my parents will get worry" Amu said. "Your blushing red are you sick do you have the hay fever?" Ikuto felt her forehead and his forehead "what's your name?" Amu asked out of nowhere "Ikuto Tsukiyomi but you can call me Ikuto" he said. "So he is the singer I knew it but he doesn't seem to be a show-off idol more like a normal person with a limo" Amu thought, when they got there Amu told them to park a block away from her house. Ikuto walked with her to make sure she's safe "thanks Ikuto" Amu smiled, he leaned in closer to her "I like your smile I feel something special about you" he leaned closer and closer. Amu closed her eyes she felt his soft lips on her forehead "I wish to see you again, Amu. Meet me at this record store nobody comes often I work there as a part-time" Ikuto whispered in her ear. She was still blushing red "May I kiss you again Amu but on the lips?" Ikuto looked at her with his purple eyes Amu couldn't stop blushing she felt something inside her heart. Suddenly Ikuto smirked "Your fun to tease, Amu" she just went inside and slam the door in front of him "does this mean I have to kiss your door?" Ikuto said. "He was so cool and mysterious" Miki said "Yeah, he didn't seem like a show-off idol more like an ordinary person" Ran said, Amu just laid on the couch "what's wrong Amu-chan?" Su preparing some ice tea. "Nothing, I'm just exhausted after what happen to me in one day" Amu turn on the TV and saw a live talk show with famous singer and newbie singer.

"We are live from Tokyo broadcasting famous singer and newbie to the world of fame and glamor" "Our first singer is Ikuto Tsukiyomi singing his new song Love Comes And Never goes." He sang his song everyone in the audience cheered when he finish "how does it feel to have many fans and be a big hit" "I enjoy it so much I feel it, thanks to my fans I got here to the top, so thank you everyone" Ikuto smiled. Amu wondered if that song was for her. "I heard you have a close friend who may be closer than that please welcome famous female singer Hoshina,Utau" "so Utau you've known Ikuto since you were both in middle school singing songs at your talent show." Utau told her she's like Ikuto like a big brother to her since she's an only child, she hugged him and Ikuto hugged back smiling. Amu was in shock to see this and turned off the TV and threw her book bag "Amu-chan what's wrong?" they asked she just cover her face with a pillow. Her Guardian Characters were sad so they were about to go back inside their eggs but they found the blank CD he gave her. They grab it and put into her CD player and put the headphones next to her to hear his song to relax a little. When Amu was asleep they turned back on the TV "I have something to say I like Utau only as a friend not a girlfriend the truth is I'm in love with another girl" Ikuto said. Her Guardian Characters drop the remote and heard him say it on national TV, when they were in shock to hear the news Amu smiled happy holding the note with Ikuto's cellphone number hearing his song.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu went to sleep on the living room couch. She was dreaming about her Prince aka Tadase "Hinamor-san I really li-" but Ikuto grab Amu touch her lips, she couldn't do anything then Ikuto was about to kiss her. "IKUTO!" she shouted aloud, blushing bright red "what's wrong Amu-chan" Ran floating all sleepy "she was dreaming about Ikuto right Amu" Miki said. Amu blushed and just walked to her room to get ready to do some shopping and look around the city. When they got there every girl was reading the new J-14 magazine of what Ikuto said yesterday night at that show. Amu ignored it and went to Forever 21 to do some shopping, she looked through some clothes and accessory, she founded this cute necklace with 5 cute charms. "8,000 yen is your total" "I forgot my wallet in my room there's go my beautiful necklace" Amu thought looking through her purse. "I'm sorry I can't buy it because..." "becuase I'm buying it for her" someone giving the cashier 10,000 yen. The cashier gave her back the change, Amu looked up and saw Ikuto in disguise again "you owe me Amu" Ikuto holding her hand out of the store. "Where do you want to go? I'm on break so I got some time" Ikuto walking with her "wait!" Amu blushing "what's wrong?" "nothing forget it" Amu still blushing bright red. Utau was across from them, she saw Ikuto she was about to cross the street to see him but saw her with another girl talking to her "who's that girl?" Utau just kept walking wondering why Ikuto is with that girl. Ikuto and Amu went to an ice cream stand "which of flavor of ice cream would you two like?" "chocolate" they both said. They walked around a little and stop at a park bench to enjoy there ice cream together "Ikuto, why do you work a part time job? your a huge celebrity getting a lot of money for your songs" Amu said "I like to be a normal person again having a part time job and going to school things a teenager does" Ikuto looking up at the sky.

**Amuto Idol Singer 2**

When they finish there ice cream Ikuto had to go back to work "later Amu I may see you later" "wait! can I see where you work because I got nothing else to do" Amu acting cool-n-spicy, so he took her to his job "wow it's so artistic with all these records and old bands" Miki floating around the store "I like there cafe I wish I could something sweet for them" Su said. Amu looked around "I feel like the music is inside my soul" she thought "Amu, come over here" giving her a set of headphones, she put them on. She heard the melody of a violin she felt the work and emotion on the violin "that was beautiful did you play this song on your violin?" "no, my father did that song" Ikuto putting back the record inside its case. "Your father was he also a famous person?" Amu looking at him "yeah he was but then my father he just... forget it" Ikuto said. She just didn't say another word but walked off since it was already late but Ikuto stop her, he pulled her close leaning his head on Amu shoulder and wrapping his arm around her so close to him. Ikuto didn't let go of her "Ikuto" Amu thought "please stay like this for a while I feel lonely right now without you" Ikuto still wrapping Amu with his arms. Amu felt a teardrop on her shoulder, she also cry feeling his pain. At that moment Amu and Ikuto didn't let go of each other "I'm sorry I acted like that, I'll give you ride back home" Ikuto ready to leave. He got his motorcycle and gave Amu a helmet "hold on tight and don't let go" Ikuto said, when they going off Amu looked at the night sky and all the city lights "wow the city looks pretty at night" Ran flying happy "I feel it's radiance and beauty coming to us" Miki sketching the beauty of the night. Her guardian characters saw the night sky and enjoy themselves, Amu was also amazed of the view. When they got to Amu house "thanks, Ikuto for giving me a ride back home" Amu smile, Ikuto lean close to Amu, she blush but found out he put her necklace on. Amu smile again wearing her necklace, she just lean close and kissed Ikuto. He kissed her back, after there kiss Amu went to her door and wave goodbye to him. When he left Amu blush crazy red touching her lips "I can't believe I just kissed Ikuto like that but still that was my first kiss" her guardian characters tease her. "Onee-chan I'm happy your home" Ami jumping to hug Amu "Amu-chan dinner is almost ready so wash up" her mother said, she went upstair to put her purse down and wash up, when she was about to go down she heard something drop it was her Humpty Lock. When she picked it up Amu remember what Tadase said "the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are a pair that may contain information about the embryo so try to find the Dumpty Key" Amu walking outside to her balcony holding her Humpty Lock "will I ever find the true owner of the Dumpty Key." Ikuto in his room laying on his bed wondering "who has the other half of my Dumpty Key"

At Easter Headquarters, Utau was talking to her manager about her new song to try to get the embryo and more X egg "Utau, where would you like perform your new song" Sanjo-san said "I choose every middle school to spread the word of my new song. My first performance will be in Seiyo Middle School" Utau looking outside her window. "I will find the embryo to save Ikuto and no one is going to stop me that even Hinamor, Amu" Utau thought, she and her manager left the studio. Utau looked at her cell phone with the photo she took this afternoon "Ikuto, I will be the only girl you'll fall in love with just wait when you hear my new song." Iru came out her egg "the show will begin soon right, Utau?" Utau grin "that's right Iru I will destory everybody egg, even Amu and the Guardians egg to find the embryo." Amu felt a shock "what's wrong Amu?" her father asked "nothing" Amu acting all cool-n-spicy "I feel something weird inside of me but what?" Amu thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu wondered about the weird feeling inside her, after she finished dinner she headed to her room to get ready for bed "Amu-chan kissed Ikuto" they sang "SHUT UP!" Amu almost caught them "I still can't believe I kiss him" Amu blushing bright red. When Amu was sleeping she was a strange dream about her childhood

**Amuto Idol Singer 3**

"Wait, I got you onee-chan" she smiled happy. Then she starting singing "Amu-chan your voice is beautiful maybe someday you'll become a huge singer with millions of fan and I'll be your side" a boy holding her hand happy "pinky promise that we both fulfill her dreams and reach the real stars" pointing at the night sky. They both pinky promise but then everything turn black and someone hit her neck from behind, "someone please help me" reaching her hand for help "AMU-CHAN! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" suddenly...

She woke up on the floor "what's wrong Amu-chan" Ran floating all sleepy "you were dreaming about becoming also a celebrity" Miki said "how did you know?" Amu standing up "you spoke in your dreams" Miki said. Amu just walk and got ready for school but she was late "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Amu ran "Amu-chan character change" Ran said "Hop, Step, JUMP!" Amu jump with her strength and she was a minute away before the school bell ring, Amu made it "Good Morning" she wave "Morning Amu" Rima smiling happy to see her. She talked to Rima before class started "everyone take your seat class is about to begin" Sensei said, after homeroom class they have cooking class "we will be baking cookies it could be simple kinds or shaped ones, work with partner everyone" "Su can I character change with you" Amu ask putting on an apron "no, but I can teach you want to use to bake the cookies" Su said. When she and Rima were cutting out fun shapes, Rima accidently chop one of her fingers "Rima-chan are you ok?" someone grab her hand and lick the blood off "there you go Rima-chan be careful next time in cooking class" Nagihiko wrapping her injured finger with a band-aid.

"Thanks Nagihiko" Amu smiling happy, Amu turn around and saw Rima blushing "Rima do you like Nagih-" Rima cover Amu mouth. "Don't say another word after cooking class is over" so they went back to cooking "now put the cookies in the oven and wait a couple of minutes" Su instructed them. When they took them out they taste test them "delicious!" they said, "everyone when you're done you can wrap them with nice wrapping paper and ribbon." Her Guardian Characters gave her a variety of ribbons and wrapping paper to choose from "you think he would like this?" Amu finish wrapping her cookies "yeah, I think Tadase-kun would like your cookies" she blush. She couldn't tell Rima she's giving it to Ikuto.

Suddenly they heard a song coming to the school, everyone ran towards the window then it open to show her "NO WAY! IT'S HOSHINA, UTAU!" everyone spread the word and rush downstairs to see her closer in person. She sang her new song "BLACK BUTTERFLY" when Amu saw her from a far she thought "she's a amazing she's even prettier in person" "Utau-chan it time!" Iru said then she character change and got devil wings "Amu-chan I feel something going to happen" Miki floating feeling a weird presence "I feel it too" Ran said "same here" Su said. "I want see your true self seen hidden behind wings unknown" Utau point towards the audience then some children stop cheering and then their eggs turn to X egg. "Amu-chan look an X egg!" Ran pointed to them "but where did they come from?" Amu said. She and her Guardian Characters ran towards them to stop them "HOLY CROWN!" Tadase said "Hinamori-san purify the eggs before its too late" Tadase said "My Own Heart Unlock" "Character Transformation, Amulet Heart" Amu use spiral heart then negative heart. Amu saw them fly back, "we did it Tadase-kun" Amu smile, when Utau saw them she finish her song and left "we only got some X egg but we lost some because of Hinamori Amu" Utau changing clothes "don't worry Utau-chan the next school we'll get more X egg" Iru floating around Utau when she looked out her window she saw Ikuto. "Stop the van!" Utau got out of the van and ran to the store.

"Welcome to... Utau what are you doing here?" Ikuto seeing her exhausted at the front door "why didn't you come to see him yet he's been waiting to see you?" Utau said "he can't come into my life and force to see me!" Ikuto organizing all the records "Ikuto, please do it before he really does go by force" Utau walking towards Ikuto. Amu was walking to Ikuto part time job with the cookies she baked at school "hope he'll like them like Tadase-kun did" Amu walking nervous. "Don't worry they tasted good so he must like them and he may kiss you again" Su said, her Guardian Characters made fun of her. "Ikuto, thanks for understanding hope to see you later" Utau walk to hug him but she slip on something "Utau are you ok?" Ikuto holding onto her, she moves her head up "thanks Ikuto I should wear flats instead of high heels for now on." Amu walked in and saw what she couldn't believe "Ikuto and Utau are kissing" Amu drops the cookies she baked. Her Guardian Characters were also sad for Amu, they try to comfort her little but she was speechless and in shock, they saw her at the front door in shock. "Ikuto and Utau they were kissing" Amu thought, everything inside her shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amu, I'm so glad you're here" Ikuto walking to her "this is Utau she's my-" "girlfriend" Amu still shattered inside. Amu step backed a little "I'm sorry I came, I should be going" "what's wrong Amu" he try to touch her but Amu slap his hand away from her. She ran away from Ikuto and Utau, "why did they kiss? I was a fool to come and even give him those cookies. I'm such an idiot to be in love with a celebrity" Amu kept running with tears in her eyes. Ikuto try to catch Amu but he heard something crumble but he kept running to get her. Then she felt a raindrop, it started to rain suddenly she stop running and walk crying, "COME ON AMU-CHAN RUN!" Ran cheered with her pom-pom, her guardian characters felt sorry for Amu. She grab the necklace that Ikuto bought for her "Ikuto you jerk" Amu thought, she took off the necklace and dropped it on the wet ground.

**Amuto Idol Singer 4**

Utau saw Ikuto run for her when she was about to grab her bag and leave the store she stepped on something crunchy "what is this?" she found a small note next to the crumble cookies "to Ikuto hope you like these fresh baked cookies, Amu" Utau read. She just called her manager and told her she's heading to Easter Studio. She grab a taxi "Ikuto does this girl mean more to you than me?" looking at her cellphone. When Ikuto ran to catch up with Amu, he got soaking wet "Ikuto are you sure we can find her, do you even if were close?" Yoru ask. "We are, look" Ikuto finding the necklace he bought for her "Amu where are you?" running to find her. He looked everywhere holding Amu necklace "where would she be on a rainy day besides her own home" Ikuto thought. Amu was still crying waiting for the rain to stop "Ikuto and Utau kissed in front of me, they are a better couple since they are both celebrity" her cellphone rang. She knew it was one of her friends but she ignore because she didn't want to talk to anybody. "Hey, feeling down?" someone said "yeah my friend didn't tell me he's dating someone" Amu talking with her head down. Amu thought "that voice seem very familiar it couldn't be" she looked up and saw Ikuto "Yo"

Amu still have teardrops in her eyes started ran away from him again "wait!" Ikuto holding her wrist "let me go!" looking away from Ikuto. "Not in till you tell me why you ran off at the record store?" Both standing in the rain soaking wet "I'm mad because you didn't tell me your dating Utau and that you kissed her" "Utau is not my girlfriend and we didn't kiss, she trip in her high heels so I caught her before she fell down I swear Amu" Ikuto still holding Amu wrist "the girl I like is you, Amu." Amu couldn't believe what she heard, she turned around and saw Ikuto "no way Ikuto really likes me" she thought. She felt his arm wrap around her, "I can hear Ikuto heart it's beating really fast just like my heart" Amu didn't want him to let her go *achoo* *achoo* "we better head somewhere warm before you get sick" Ikuto took off his jacket and put it over Amu head. They were heading to Ikuto house till the rain stops for now. When Utau got to Easter Studio she met up with the director "Utau did you tell him yet?" "yes, he will meet you tonight" Utau said "It's going to be great when he's working with you and become bigger and better in his songs." Utau just walked to the recording studio to sing her song -Black Butterfly- "Utau-chan remember you can do whatever you want your bigger and better than her" Iru said. Utau grin "that's right Iru I'm better than her because I have the voice she wish she had" Eru open her egg a little "Utau-chan"

When they got to Ikuto house Amu felt another shock down her spine "what's wrong Amu" Ikuto giving her a towel "nothing I may be getting sick" Amu still wearing her soaking wet school uniform. "Here" he threw Amu a bath robe, "change in the bathroom before you get sick if you keep wearing your uniform" she walked to the bathroom to change "Amu-chan are you feeling any better?" Su asked "yeah, I'm feeling much better now but I may get sick" Amu changing to the bath robe. When she got out she saw Ikuto without his shirt on, she blushed bright red "what happen to your shirt Ikuto?" "It got sweaty and wet so I put it somewhere to dry, sit down relax Amu" she sat next to him in deep silence *grumble* "you must be hungry, since I could hear your stomach grumbling" Ikuto walked to the kitchen to prepare something for him and Amu"

"Should I tell her my true feelings to Amu" Ikuto heating up some rice and grabbing some sushi he bought yesterday. His cellphone vibrated it was text message "Mr. Tsukiyomi meet us at this location at 11pm don't be late" "it's them again, Ikuto you shouldn't go" Yoru said "I have to or else they'll force me to join with them" Ikuto carrying the rice and sushi. "hope you like sushi and rice" Ikuto giving her a bowl of rice "thanks Ikuto" Amu smile *achoo* when they were eating on the living room table Amu ask "why did you confess you like me" Ikuto lean close towards her, Amu blush "since you cooked the food I'll wash the dishes" Amu avoid Ikuto getting close to her. But he stop her "Amu I finally got you in my arms" Ikuto kiss her neck. Amu blush crazy red, she felt something around her neck "my necklace, where did you find it?" "I found on the ground when I was trying to find you" Ikuto still holding Amu, he started to lick her neck more she just rushed to the kitchen. She washed the dishes thinking about what Ikuto told her, "Amu-chan blushing again" Ran pointing at Amu blushing face her guardian characters made fun of her. When she finish the dishes and saw Ikuto lying on the couch sleeping "he sleeps like a cat and his face looks younger" Amu lean closer to kiss him, but he twist everything around. Ikuto was on top of Amu "Ikuto" Amu thought "I waited for this moment with you" "what is he talking about?" Amu looking in his deep purple eyes.

Utau was getting ready to meet up with her friends but she forgot to call Ikuto to remind him of tonight. She grab her cellphone and call Ikuto, back at place his cellphone vibrated on the living room table "Ikuto someone calling you, you better pick it up" Amu still blushing "I don't care I just you in my arms and be mine for this night" Ikuto said. Utau wondered "why isn't Ikuto picking up his cellphone? Oh well I should be going to meet my friends at Starbucks" she disguise herself and left the studio. Ikuto lean closer to Amu ear "don't worry I'll be gentle Amu since it might be your first time." "No way Ikuto is he really going to make me his girl this night" with Ikuto and Amu both looking into each other's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto lean closer to Amu ear "don't worry I'll be gentle Amu since it might be your first time." "No way Ikuto is he really going to make me his girl this night" with Ikuto and Amu both looking into each other's eye. Amu close her eyes "I can hear my heart beating really fast" Ikuto grab her hand and kissed it. "Why is Ikuto face so cold and rough" Amu still having her eyes close, she open her eyes and saw a microphone "what's this for?" getting up from the sofa "I said I'm going to gentle tonight only and may let you win in my new karaoke game just once or twice" Ikuto grabbing another microphone. "Thank god he wasn't talking about doing it" breathing in relief, Ikuto lean close to Amu "you were thinking about something else in your head weren't you" she blush more "yeah right like I think about anything else than playing karaoke with you" acting all cool-n-spicy. Ikuto threw her, her uniform skirt and blouse since it's dry, she change clothes and got ready to beat Ikuto in karaoke. Ikuto choose her song to sing and Amu choose his song to sing. She had to sing -Lonely in Gorgeous- Ikuto smirked a little, she threw a pillow at him "shut up I'm not like a pro in singing" it was his turn and he did amazing. After a long hour of karaoke and doing a duet she found out her cellphone has 10 missed calls and it was almost 9 o clock. "Tadase-kun you should just ask her tomorrow about it before the Guardian meeting" Kiseki floating around, Tadase tried one more time, he dialed Amu number. Amu saw her cellphone ring with caller ID -Prince- "Hello" Amu said "Hinamori-san I have ask you something, will you go on a date with me?" Tadase asked "yeah why not on Friday" Amu blush happy. Amu was happy "Tadase-kun asked me to go on a date" "what are you so happy about?" Ikuto putting on his leather jacket "nothing" acting all cool-n-spicy. He hitch her a ride back home "Thanks Ikuto" Amu smile *achoo* he took of his leather jacket and gave it to her "keep it, please take care of yourself" Ikuto kissed her forehead goodbye. She walked inside "AMU-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE WERE YOU?" her father holding her tight "papa I was with some friends and we lost track of time, I'm sorry if I worry you and mom" Amu walking to her bedroom. "What a day I thought today was going to be a normal day but I was wrong" changing to her pajama "are you going to be o.k Amu-chan?" Su ask "don't worry Su, Amu most feel fine after what Ikuto told her" Miki said "Ikuto confess he likes Amu-chan!" Ran swings her pom-pom around. She just blush pink red remembering what Ikuto told her in the rain, she just went to bed.

**Amuto Idol Singer 5**

When Ikuto drove back to his place he got ready to meet the director of Easter Studio. He drove his car and park to this fancy restaurant when he got there he saw him and Utau. "I'm glad you came Ikuto, this is the director of Easter Studio and he's going to offer you a huge deal" Utau looking at Ikuto. " my company is the biggest and most popular company in Japan, we are offering you to switch company and work with us" giving him a pen and the contract, Ikuto sign the contract "Welcome to Easter Studio let's celebrate with some wine and champagne" he talked to his new co-workers and other performers who also work for Easter Studio, he went outside for some fresh air "Amu will you remember the friendship you had with me when we were little kids" looking at one half of rip photo of him holding someone hand "Ikuto, what are you doing?" Utau walking towards Ikuto "nothing I need to relax since I'm now working with you" drinking some champagne. Utau and Ikuto walked back inside to celebrate "Ikuto I have bad feeling about Easter Studio I found a file about Amu it means you and Amu are..." Ikuto was in shock that his singing career is now more difficult than ever.

Amu had another dream when she was a little girl "onii-chan where are you going?" holding his shirt from behind" "I'm sorry Amu my family are going to Europe and they went me to go too" holding her hand. She cried "but I don't want you to go I want you to stay here with me" "I pinky promise I'll find you again and we can be best friends forever" they both pinky promise. "But how will you remember me after so many months and years apart" he couldn't think of anything. So he gave Amu a sakura and put it on her hair as an accessory and kiss her on the lips, Amu blush "why?" "I like you Amu" he walked and wave goodbye to Amu. "onii-chan goodbye for now" she cry waving goodbye to him.

She woke up surprise blushing "it was just a dream again" "what's wrong Amu-chan" Ran floating all sleepy "she had another dream about Tadase-kun or Ikuto" Miki tease her. Amu played around with her Guardian Characters, and then she headed to the bathroom to get ready for school "AH!" Amu screams in her bathroom "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Su ask "my hair one part of hair can't go down" Amu brushing it down. Ran,Miki, and Su grab all of Amu brushes and hair accessory to the bathroom, Miki gave her beauty advice for her hair. She use some water and brush her down then use cold water again to make it glow and gloss. "Amu-chan you're so pretty" Miki said, Amu put her X hair clips. She looked at herself in the mirror "thanks for giving me the advice everyone" Amu amazed by her new hairstyle. She rushed out and tried to make on time to school "Amu-chi!" Yaya said "good morning Amu" Rima said "good morning Yaya-chan, Rima-chan" Amu trying to catch her breath "Amu-chi your hair looks pretty today" noticing her hair shining in beauty. They all had a nice conversation, "look I got Ikuto Tsukiyomi new CD and its even autograph" Yaya showed to Amu and Rima. When they got to the Royal Garden, Nagihiko and Tadase notice her hair shining in beauty, but they got serious for the meeting. Tadase showed everyone the new issue of J-14 with headlines on Ikuto Tsukiyomi. "He is now working for Easter Studio that place have workers who try to steal children dreams any way possible, they seem like normal people but it's really a disguise to destroy and crush a child's dream" Tadase showing Ikuto on the first page of the magazine. Amu was in shock she grab the magazine "it is Ikuto that means he's my enemy" "so everyone had to be careful anyone who works for Easter may attack you at any moment and destroy you" Tadase said. Everyone was in a deep silence "Hey! what happen to the joy of having a Royal Garden Meeting" Kukai walking up the steps to the Guardian table. "Kukai!" Yaya hug Kukai "Soma-kun what are you doing here?" Tadase ask "I came to visit for a while, yo Joker" Kukai hugging Amu "Kukai" all teary eye. "What's wrong?" Amu wipe her tears away "nothing I just yawn and my eyes got watery" "alright I know a way to wake you up" Kukai said. Amu felt the rope around "DASH!" "good luck Amu-chi" Yaya wave goodbye.

"DASH! DASH! DASH!" Kukai ran with Amu behind her "I'm awake!" She was exhausted "feeling better after a morning run" Kukai smiling. Amu still was in shock about finding out about Ikuto becoming her enemy, "hello are you even on planet earth"

Amu looked up and so him "Ikuto!" Amu holding on tight to him. "Amu I'm not this Ikuto person I'm Kukai" Amu looked up and saw Kukai, she pulled back blushing bright red and tripped into the fountain. "Amu!" "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well today" Amu getting teary eye, he reached out for her hand "don't worry I make you feel you better you can trust me, we better get you some clothes" Kukai holding her hand. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto he's gone too far now" Tadase looking at the magazine again "I see you got the new issue with my photo on the front page" Ikuto said "what are you doing here?" Tadase looking furious at him "I came to visit a long lost friend since we were friends before I became a huge celebrity" Ikuto said "I won't let you get near the other Guardians or destroy a child heart" Tadase said "don't worry I'm not going to steal anything that's special to protect" Ikuto character change and left the Royal Garden. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto I will not forgive for stealing my Dumpty Key" Tadase seeing him leave. Amu and Kukai walked happy "thanks Kukai for buying me new clothes" she looked at her cellphone for the time and saw school and the meeting was over. Kukai had to go because he has soccer practice. Amu was still thinking about Ikuto and Tadase "Ikuto is such good friend but now my enemy but still he protects and helps me a lot but Tadase is also nice to me but he would be mad if he found out about me and Ikuto" she forgot about it and headed home. "Onee-chan!" Ami hug Amu "Amu-chan I'm glad your home could you buy something for me for lunch" her mom said "o.k let me change clothes quick" Amu walk to her bedroom to change from the clothes Kukai bought for her.

"Ran can you reach on the top of my closet for a hanger to put this away" Amu asks, when Ran got it some boxes fell off and landed near Amu. "Are you o.k Amu-chan?" Su ask, she and her guardian characters help pick everything up "Amu-chan look" Miki pointed to a piece of paper ripped, she flipped it over and it was actually a photo of her when she was a little girl "what happen to the other half of the photo it seems I was holding someone hand but who?" Amu thought looking at the rip photo.


	6. Chapter 6

Amu looking at the rip photo "what happen to the other half?" then Amu had another flashback. She felt pain inside of herself "what's happening to me?" "Amu-chan!" her guardian characters scream. Amu open her eyes and relaxed for a while and change to do an errand for her mother. Her mother gave her a shopping list, "Amu-chan if we have money left over we can get something sweet" Su said, Amu smile. After her food shopping she walk around "did you get Hoshina, Utau CD?" "No I got Ikuto Tsukiyomi CD he's amazing I wish I was his special girl" a group of girl said. "Ikuto" Amu looking at his poster at a front door CD store, she kept walking "Amu-chi!" Yaya waving "Yaya-chan" Amu smiled "I'm so glad to see you, want to hang out?" she agrees and walked with her to the park. She saw a huge crowd at the park "what do you think is going on over there?" Amu pointing at the huge crowd. Amu and Yaya go pass a couple a saw Rima "THAT'S WRONG! DON'T MOCK THE GAG! IT'S LIKE THIS!" Rima character change "Bala-Balance." "Rima-chan" Amu amazed to see her, she lost her character change and was standing there in front of a huge crowd. Everyone including Amu and Yaya applaud and laugh to her gag, Rima ran towards Amu and Yaya. They just walked with her laughing, but Rima was clinging to Amu clothes "Rima you're going to stretch my clothes" "Amu-chi let's get ice cream" "but..." "please Amu-chi" looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She headed to the ice cream stand while Yaya and Rima walked to find a bench to sit.

**Amuto Idol Singer 6**

Ikuto was listening to some song in his headphone "Amu and I are enemies" he remembered teasing her, hugging her, and crying on her shoulder "why does the girl I like to be with is now my enemy?" "Ikuto you can take a break" his boss said "thanks, I'll be heading to Starbucks for some coffee" grabbing his hat to disguise himself. He walked with Yoru "I want see your true self seen hidden behind wings unknown" Utau being broadcast live "Utau" Ikuto looking at Utau performance. He kept walking "Amu-chan I think we lost Yaya-chan and Rima" Amu holding two cones of ice cream. She kept looking around suddenly she triped on something "are you o.k?" "thank you Ikuto" "Iku-" he cover her mouth. "What are you doing here!?" Amu surprise and shock to see him "I'm on break so I caught my catch of the day" teasing her "don't you think it's bad to eat two cones of ice cream" "it's not only for me I'm looking for Rima and Yaya" Amu kept walking away from Ikuto. He grab her arm looking her directly in the eye "you already know don't you" "what are you talking about?" Amu blushing "that were enemies because I work for Easter Studio" Ikuto wrap her around with his arm. She didn't want him to let her go, afterwards Amu and Ikuto sat on a bench to relax. "Amu-chi!" Yaya walking to her and Ikuto "we were looking for you, thank god we finally found you. Who's this?" Yaya grabbing the one of the cream cone "this is...um...Kuro" Amu smiling nervous. He introduced himself to Yaya and Rima "Amu he looks pretty cute you should date him" Rima told her, then Yaya and Rima had to go. "Sorry Amu-chi and Rima I got ballet class" "sorry Amu I have to get home before my parent does" leaving Amu and Ikuto. "Kuro couldn't you think of a better name than that" Ikuto looking at her "well it's payback for teasing me, so now were even" Amu smiling.

Utau was performing live "I want see your true self seen hidden behind wings unknown" pointing to the audience. "Utau we got more X eggs than ever" Iru holding one of the X egg "Utau you also have an interview for turning one of your CD gold" Sanjo looking at her schedule. "Ikuto I will find the embryo to set you free" looking at herself in the mirror. Ikuto and Amu still were sitting on a park bench, his hand meant with hers "Ikuto I have to go, bye" Amu carrying the shopping bags, he pull her back to his arms "Amu always remember this if you get closer with him from this moment we will be enemies" she was shock, Ikuto just kiss her forehead goodbye and went back to work. Amu felt like crying but she couldn't, she felt her forehead "Ikuto and I are enemies" she walked home sad. Amu relaxed and lay down on her bed "Amu-chan cheer up!" Ran swing her pom-pom around, she smile a little. Ikuto went back to work and saw Utau "Ikuto" Utau hugging him "Utau stop already" "but I missed you so much lets go somewhere" Utau smiling "I have to work maybe tomorrow" Ikuto sneaking out of Utau hug. Utau just gave him a letter from the director from Easter Studio "Ikuto I will find a way to give you freedom I promise." Amu felt a shock down her spine "what's this feeling inside my heart, it feels like pain crying out to me" she thought. But she thought about the rip photo.

"Hinamori, Amu I will do whatever it takes have Ikuto to myself" Utau walking "Utau-chan she has the Humpty Lock the other half of the Dumpty Key" Iru grinning. She knew if she has Amu Humpty Lock she will unlock it with Ikuto, "I will get it." Amu got ready for bed "Good Night." Ikuto was relaxing with Yoru on a full moon "Ikuto don't you think it was a little harsh what you did to Amu" Yoru eating a rice cookie "I had to tell her because she needs to know" Ikuto looking at the full moon "Amu I'm sorry but I promise to bring back your memory just wait"

The Next Morning, Amu felt better than ever while her guardian characters were still sleeping she surprise them "good morning, I will start great not thinking about my enemy" Amu smiling. "AMU-CHAN! WHAT'S THE MEANING FOR THIS!" they all shouted, she got ready for school, she try to find her X hair clip "where's my X hair clip?" Amu looking everywhere so she just use a different one for school. She walked happy with her guardian characters "Amu-chan let's character change" "wait!" her X hair clip change to a heart. "Yay! let's have some fun" "wait this is not how I wanted it to be like" Amu thought. When she got there, Amu made a peace sign. When she got there Rima and Yaya were waiting for her "Hi" smiling happy. Utau was looking from above planning her attack "Utau-chan hurry and character transform with me and get the Humpty Lock" Iru inside her egg "no yet when the time come we will get her and break her true characters" Eru crack open her egg a little "Utau-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

Amu and the others had another Guardian meeting, Rima and Yaya bought some cookies, cupcakes, and some tea for a snack. "Since I already told you about Ikuto Tsukiyomi working for Easter all you have to be careful, and save each child heart and mostly the Embryo, if it gets in their hands who knows what they'll wish for the world" Tadase looking through some paper. After the meeting, Tadase talked with Amu "I can't wait for tomorrow" "oh yeah I can't either I'll meet you at your house" both blushing. She left happy and blushing "a date with the Prince maybe he'll kiss me on our date, a kiss, I forgot my first kiss was with Ikuto" Amu remembering about him. She kept walking with her guardian characters "Amu-chan look!" Miki pointed to a strange butterfly "I never seen a red butterfly before" Amu walking towards it, suddenly it burst and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Utau "She has a guardian character too." Amu seeing devil wings behind her, "Amu I came to offer you a deal, I'll give you all these X eggs in exchange for your Humpty Lock" "why do you want my Humpty Lock?" Amu looking at it "It will be perfect if I was the new owner of it and it will go with Ikuto Dumpty Key" Utau said, "no way Ikuto is the owner of the Dumpty Key" Amu thought. She was in shock, then Utau transformed with Iru "Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm" Utau saw her still in shock, "what's wrong can't fight to keep your precious Humpty Lock" "No! I'm not giving up I believe I can do it!" Amu shouted suddenly her Humpty Lock glow. "Character Transformation: Amulet Clover" "Amu-chan let's take it from here" "let all the biter and bad to sweet and good, Remake Honey" Utau miss the attack but the X egg were purified "I won't let one girl beat me. IRU!" Utau attack Amu from behind. "Amu-chan!" Su and the other shouted but something block the attack, she turn around and saw Utau disappear "what just save me from an attack" Amu transform back to normal and walk home, she felt something by the side of her foot "a guardian character egg!" Amu grabs it.

**Amuto Idol Singer 7**

Utau walked off with Iru "Utau what should we do now" Iru floating next to her "for now I have to wait and plan my next attack to Hinamori, Amu" Utau heading to Easter Studio. She headed to the lounge and saw, "Ikuto" "Yo" relaxing, she hug Ikuto "let's do something today" "No, we have to work and I got homework after this, you should also apply for a high school to get a fair study" Ikuto said "I did I'm going to a girls only high school next door to your high school for boys only" Utau smiling happy. "Ikuto I have another question to ask?" Utau hugging Ikuto "can I give you kiss?" "only on the cheek" "why can't it be on the lips" "you save that kiss when you're in a relationship with somebody else" Ikuto said. Later on he left the lounge to head to his part-time job "Ikuto" the director called for him, he just turn around "your next concert starts tonight at midnight and don't forget to really capture the audience attention and their hearts" he just kept walking with his violin "Ikuto shouldn't we be careful with these people" Yoru said "relax I will not let somebody control me like a puppet on strings" Ikuto heading to his part-time job.

She and her guardian characters were taking a bath "what should I wear for my date with the Prince?" Amu asked, "don't worry Amu-chan will help you tomorrow morning to choose your outfit" Miki said. After her bath, she headed to her balcony for some fresh air "Amu-chan what will we do with Utau second guardian character?" Ran asked.

-Few minutes ago-

"A guardian character egg!" Amu saw on the ground "it can't be yours, Amu-chan it looks different from our eggs" Su said "it has be Utau-chan guardian character egg" Miki looking at it "it does look like Utau egg because the other one is similar to this one" "We should take it back home, it doesn't look good" Su all concern. Amu put the egg inside her special guardian bag for safety, inside Eru egg she felt awful because of Utau attack Eru loses some energy.

Amu thought about what Utau said about Ikuto "it can't be true that he's the owner of the Dumpty Key" "I wish I could talk to Ikuto again" Amu looking at the stars and moon. "You called" Ikuto hanging upside down, she got scared "you know you need to be careful what you wish for" Ikuto looking at her "I didn't know this will happen, besides shouldn't you be busy working at Easter Studio" Amu acting all cool-n-spicy, "here" Ikuto holding something in his hand, he brought back her X hair clip "my hair clip" Amu looking at it "you left it at my place, I found it in my bathroom when you were staying at my place" Ikuto said "Thanks Ikuto, will I ever visit you again?" Amu blushing pink red "I promise I'll take you back to my place and I will make you my girl" kissing a section of her hair, she blushed crazy red. "Anyway, Good Night Amu" walking to the edge of the balcony "WAIT!" she shouted "I'm wondering what's your relationship between you and Utau" Amu still blushing, "you want to know a little secret?" Ikuto getting closer to her "I'll tell you, give me your ear" he moves her head to face her ear. "she's someone thats closer than a friend" Ikuto whisper in her ear, she's still confuse on what he said "oh yeah remember this if your closer with him we will become enemies" Ikuto jumped off the edge of the balcony. "Ikuto, are you serious? Are we really enemies?" she looked all sad and teary eye. Amu lay down on her bed sleepy and exhausted "Amu-chan dry your hair before you get sick" Miki said "I'm too exhausted to do anything else maybe I'll fix it for tomorrow date" Amu all tried.

Ikuto cellphone rang "Hello" " your concert will start in about 2 hours so you better get ready for changing of clothes, hair, and accessory" his manager said "thanks for calling I'm heading there right now." When he got there he got to perform live, his fans were screaming, he grab the microphone and sang his song -Life is Sad but Love is Blissful- he thought about what he said to Amu, "Ikuto" he remembered Amu smile. Suddenly he drops the microphone and fell to the ground on stage "Ikuto!" Yoru shock to see him faint "I'm sorry Amu I said that to you and what between you and me" he thought in his head. He was headed to the hospital. Amu went to bed still sad about Ikuto said to her.

"What a nice day I feel happy enjoying this day" Amu stretching happy "Amu-chan let's get something sweet to eat" Su asked. They all were happy and heading to a bakery shop." Suddenly the daytime went into nighttime "what just happen?" Amu found her guardian characters gone "RAN! MIKI! SU!" Amu ran to find them, but she found people on the ground pale and sad "useless, useless, useless" she looked up and saw X eggs surrounding somebody and holding one, it was Ikuto "Ikuto I know you well you wouldn't destroy a child heart" Amu shock to see this, he just kept silent and looked away. She ran to get closer to him but he just blast her with negative energy, she felt her own dreams shatter "Ikuto why?" Amu cried and fell on the ground.

Amu woke up on her bedroom floor "it was just a dream, but why does it feel like it really happened?" still having her head on the ground "Amu-chan aren't you suppose to get ready for you date with Tadase-kun?" Ran upside waving her pom-pom "don't worry I got plenty of time, my date with him is at noon" "it's 11:30 am" Miki and Su pointing at her clock. The rest of her body fell and headed to the bathroom to get ready "Miki please while I'm showering and get ready choose an outfit for me" Amu begging her. She agrees to it, when Amu was done she found the outfit of her choice on the bed. "Amu-chan it's perfect and looks cute on you" they said, she rushed and put on her converse and headed to meet Tadase nearby his house. "Hinamori-san!" Amu ran to get to him. Amu smile happy to see him, they walked to a hidden valley he only knew about, she was amazed to see such a beautiful view. He grabs her hand and enjoys the moment, after a nice walk they sit on the grass. Amu looked at the lake, "Hinamori-san" "what is it Tadase-kun?" he just lean closer to kiss her, Amu got close suddenly she remember her kiss with Ikuto. She push Tadase back "I'm sorry" Amu got up and ran away from Tadase "I'm such an idiot to go too far with Hinamori-san" Tadase said. Amu kept running "I can't stop thinking about him, something about him makes me feel safe and happy to be around him" she bump into somebody "I'm sorry" Amu almost crying "Amu" Ikuto said, "what's wrong?" concern about her. She just grab a hold of Ikuto clothes and hold him close, he just wrap her with his arm close and tight "I don't care if were enemies I just care about being close to you" Amu thought. "Hinamori-san" Tadase running to find, but he see her with another guy, "she has a boyfriend?" looking at her wrap in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Tadase couldn't believe what he saw, "Hinamori-san" Amu heard his voice and saw "Tadase-kun" shock to see him, "who is this?" "he's ..." "I'm nobody" letting go of her "Ikuto, what are you doing?" when he walked off he looked back and gave Amu a look that shattered her from the inside. "Wait!" she ran to reach for his arm but he pulled away, "don't say my name we don't each other" looking away from Amu. She fell to the ground "you idiot, I hate you" teardrops fell from her eyes, Tadase ran to help her up. Tadase walked Amu to his house and gave her some tea to relax "thanks Tadase-kun" Amu looked down at her tea and thought about what Ikuto said to her "Ikuto, you jerk" Tadase saw her sad again so he hold her hand "Hinamori-san don't worry I'll comfort you whenever your sad" still holding her hand. After a long talk with Tadase she headed home, she was at her balcony thinking about him "Ikuto I'm not going to break down by his words, you hear me Ikuto I will kick your butt" her guardian characters cheer her on. "Ikuto your done for the day why are you still here?" his manager seeing his head laying down on the counter, he rise his head up and saw a teardrop from his eye "what happen?" "I broke the heart of the girl I love" still crying. His manager slap him "idiot, don't just stand here crying be a man and confront this girl and tell her you love her." Ikuto took his word "I do love her" driving his motorcycle home, when he got to his home and lay down on his couch "but it was meant that Amu and I are enemies, but still she's someone special to me and I let her go" covering his eyes showing a teardrop from his eye.

**Amuto Idol Singer 8**

She had another dream about her childhood past. "Onee-chan I'm so happy your back, let me a song for you"

I'm born again and shine in light of beauty, like the stars of heaven

I guide you to you

"That was beautiful Amu-chan" she happy that they played and had fun together. "Onee-chan I want a balloon" pointing a person selling some, when she was about to get hers the wind blew it away, "wait" she ran to catch it "I caught you" she was standing in the middle of the street, suddenly a car was heading straight towards her "AMU-CHAN!"

She open her eyes crying feeling pain inside of herself "Amu-chan, Good Morning" Ran waving her pom-pom happy, she looked at the time and saw it was 7:32 am she rush to get ready. She looked at her cellphone it was 7:49 am "I'm going to be into huge trouble if I'm late again" Amu thought, she ran to cross the street but she fell to the ground "Ow! I'm so clumsy, I think I hurt my ankle" Amu thought. "Amu-chan!" they pointed a motorcycle was heading her way. "Someone save me" almost crying

"Are you alright?" rushing to help her, she looked up and saw "Ikuto?" "Ikuto? I'm not this Ikuto person, I'm Kaemon" he reached his hand to help her up. "He sort of looks like Ikuto expect his hair is black with one part of his hair is blonde and his eye color is blue, OW!" Amu drop to the ground again. "Your silly you sprain your ankle, here" he took of his scarf and wrap her sprain ankle, Amu blush. Kaemon threw her a helmet "what's this for?" "for your safety unless you want to hurt your head too."

Kaemon lifted her up to get her on the motorcycle and rode off with him, "where are we going I didn't tell him where's my school" "were here" Amu looked up and saw a huge and tall building. "Welcome back Kaemon" he was carrying Amu since her ankle still hurt and headed to the elevator. Amu was nervous thinking he was going to kidnap her and keep her hostage, "wow it's amazing here" "it's only the lounge behind that door is where the real magic happens" Amu blush. "it's my recording studio I work here sometimes and make my demo CD" he lay her down on the couch "need anything to drink before I start practice" "no I'm fine for now."

"Hinamori Amu" Sensei calling her name "she's absent today, someone please record Hinamori Amu homework for her" writing on the chalkboard. "Hinamori-san I wonder what happen to her" Tadase looking at her desk. Rima also looked at Amu empty desk.

Ikuto was at school taking a cat nap up a tree, "Ikuto what about your afternoon classes" Yoru floating next to him. "I don't care because after my class Utau will come and wait for me at the entrance of the school. He looked at his Dumpty Key "onee-chan pinky promise we will fulfill our dreams, promise" remembered about his childhood "Amu what have I done to her, I need someone to talk to" he grab his cellphone and call one of his friend "hey, I'm heading over to your place call me back if you want me to get anything to eat or drink before I head to your place."

"hey" Kaemon poking Amu face to wake her up "what!" Amu mad at him "relax I just wanted to ask you if you want anything to eat I have a friend coming to visit and wondering if you want my friend to get you a snack" "just some water and chocolate Pocky" Amu getting up. "I'm ankle feels much better" happy to finally walk again, he smile too. Kaemon just lean closer and gently touch her cheek "what is it?" blushing red "I have fallen in love with an angel that has pink hair. She was shock to hear what he said, he kissed her, and Amu almost closed her eyes but "NO!" Amu pulling away, Kaemon was blushing too "I'm sorry"

"Amu-chan look!" she saw something next to Kaemon guitar "a Guardian Character egg!" she thought. Suddenly the doorbell rang "it must be him, wait here he's a really nice guy you're going to love him" he walked to the front door and open to see "hey, I'm glad you came did you come to party tonight" acting all brotherly "no, maybe another time I have to talk to you about a girl" "and you want me to talk about with you the next level, if thats the case you may want this" handing him a condom "not that!" walking to his recording studio "it's about a girl" "Ikuto" looking up seeing him, "Amu" seeing her "Am I dreaming? Is this really happening to me" shock and scared to see him.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu was shock to see Ikuto after what between them, "you know each other?" Kaemon asked "I'm just a friend of Ikuto" still shock to see him "that's great I'm heading to a market nearby to get snacks you want to join?" putting on his converse "I'll come" getting up and putting on her school shoe "we're off, Ikuto you can just relax till we get back." Ikuto just took another cat nap, "I can't believe Ikuto and Kaemon are good friends" walking with him "Stop! You were about to get run over if I didn't stop you" holding her arm, Amu blush red. "Kaemon, have you known Ikuto for a long time?" "yeah, we've been friends since 1st grade, he's the best" smiling happy. When they got to the supermarket they saw other couples holding hands, Amu remember when she was with Ikuto, Kaemon grab a hold of her hand. When they were shopping together, he saw Kaemon grab some fancy wine "what's the wine for?" "you'll see, after this can you help me get a present for a friend of my." Ikuto woke up "there not back yet, it doesn't take that long to get some snacks and get back" he got up and looked around his place, he grab some water from his refrigerator, he found a picture frame laying down "what's under this picture frame" pulling it back up "no way it can't be."

**Amuto Idol Singer 9**

After class was over someone had to deliver Amu homework to her house "we'll do this 3 paper has no red dot and one does, whoever has the red dot send Amu-chi homework" Yaya giving each a chance to pick a paper. "I'm safe" Tadase seeing he has no red dot "same here" Nagihiko said. Now it was between Yaya and Rima, "yeah! I'm safe!" Yaya finding her paper with no red dot. Rima was choose to send Amu homework, when the others left Nagihiko look back and saw Rima struggle, she dropped one of the textbooks. "Got it, are you sure you can carry all those books to Amu house" Rima just kept walking, suddenly she trip on something "Rima-chan!" he ran to catch her. "Ow! I never knew textbook were so hard" she saw she was on top of Nagihiko "thank goodness you didn't get hurt" Rima blush. They picked up all the books that fell "I'll help you get Amu homework to her house. Rima blush a little "what's this strange feeling inside my heart?" hearing her heart beat.

"Wow, we got so much food it likes were going to feed thousands of family" carrying tons grocery bags, "now we have one more stop" they headed to a Juicy Couture "Kaemon! It's really him" one of the workers excited to see him "hello, I'm looking for an amazing dress" "we have just the dresses, these just came from London." He gave Amu to try on the dresses "none of these dresses matches my personality, she just walks back into the dressing room grabbing all the dresses to put back."Amu-chan you drop a dress" Miki points to one "this one is so cute" she tried on the dress. "This dress is perfect for you and with this boots, we will take the dress, accessory, and boots" he paid for it and Amu was happy. "Were back! Amu you wake up Ikuto while I get stuff organize here" she walked to the recording studio to wake Ikuto up, she poked his face to wake him up. Suddenly his arm wrap around Amu body "Ikuto wake up" Amu thought "I'm sorry Amu" she looked up and saw his face all sad and innocent, she heard a cellphone ring. He open his eye and saw her, there was a moment of silence "is there reason why I'm holding you?" still holding her "you sleeping brain has mind of its own" "hey Ikuto are you awake?" Amu and Ikuto pull away quick, "yeah" stretching a little "get ready because were heading going to a club" "I can't go I'm too young to party and I got homework to make up" walking to the door "but the club is here" Amu pause "what do you mean" "I called and e-mail all my close friends and Ikuto close friends to my place to party before some go on tour to other country." "WHAT!" both Amu and Ikuto shock to hear this.

Amu was nervous because it's her first party and half of her wants to party tonight but the other half wants to head home. "I'll stay for a while then I'm off somewhere else better" acting all cool-n-spicy. Amu change in a different room while Ikuto change with Kaemon "what will Ikuto say when he sees me in this dress?" all shy and nervous "no worry Amu-chan you'll just do your best and show your courage!" Ran smiling and waving her pom-pom. "But I wonder who did Kaemon invite to this party" Amu thought.

"You're invited to Club Paradise" Ai read "I'm in, I'll just forward it to my friends I'm sure Kaemon wouldn't mind." "Club Paradise, sounds interesting I'm in" Ken texting back, "no way Club Paradise I got to go and bring friends" Hikari sending to her friends. Someone cellphone vibrated "Club Paradise?" Utau reading the message "I'll go I got nothing else to do" choosing her outfit for tonight. Everybody who got invited made a huge scene. "Were live here by one text message that is spread to every knew Japanese celebrity near and far to this huge party call Club Paradise and no one can get unless they got the text invitation to be welcome in this huge party" a reporter said. "Wow, I think my little text message made it into a huge thing "no, we were going to welcome twenty or thirty guest, of course it cause this much trouble" Ikuto said." This is way off, you need something better" Kaemon saw his outfit "well I didn't know I was invited to Club Paradise" Ikuto mad at him, "here borrow some of my clothes it's punk vintage like the sex pistol" "thanks but why punk?" "trust me you're going to thank me later" Kaemon said.

When the party started everybody party and talked, Amu was nervous "I feel weird in this party" "hey" some handsome supermodel said "want to dance?" "sure" Amu blush. They dance for a while, he kiss her forehead goodbye "he seem like a nice person" Amu thought. She went back to the bar to get another cup of water, "here" someone gave her a strange drink "what's this?" holding the drink "something to make you feel good" "stop your too young to drink this kind of stuff" Ikuto holding the drink "hey were just giving her the time of her life with this one drink!" he punch him "stay away from her she's my girlfriend" holding her close to him "Ikuto." When the others ran off he saw her in the dress Kaemon bought for her, he blush a little "Stay away from trouble Amu" Ikuto said "idiot don't treat me like a little kid" blushing red, her cellphone rang "hello" "Hinamori-san what are you doing?" "Tadase-kun I'm just at a music store hearing..." someone accidently push her to make her drop her cellphone on the dance floor. "Hinamori-san? bad connection our something" Tadase hung up on his cellphone. She looked everywhere but nothing "I need some fresh air before I go home" she headed to the balcony to get some air "I wish I had someone to talk to" "you called" Ikuto far from Amu "Ikuto!"

"What do you want to talk about?" Ikuto drinking some wine "I just feel like something wrong between us" "what do you mean?" "I know were enemies but I feel something about us that nobody else knows" looking at the full moon. "You feel like a missing piece inside your heart" wrapping his arms around her "like something we hold together" Amu turn around still wrapped around Ikuto arm both looking into each other eyes so deep they didn't care about the party, they almost kiss. Suddenly Amu felt pain inside her body, Amu fainted "Amu wake up! AMU!" holding her fainted body


	10. Chapter 10

Ikuto was shock to hold her fainted body, "Amu wake up!" shaking her body then he heard something, "she didn't eat anything all day, thank goodness I thought it was something else" wrapping her close and tight.

**Amuto Idol Singer 10**

Utau saw him hugging somebody, she almost broke her glass of red wine "Utau!" she turned around and saw Kaemon, she just walked off but he stop her "I don't want anything to do with you, you already broke my heart once cheating on me with a foreign model I'm just..." she almost cry, he pull her close "you don't have to say anything I'm sorry" Utau forgot about Ikuto and Amu.

"Ikuto we should get going before we cause a scene" Yoru floating next to him, he transformed to Black Lynx and in a way flew from building to building to get to Amu house. When he gets to her balcony, he gently opens her balcony window and lay her down on her bed. He walked off suddenly he drop some of Amu school books, he found a ripped photo, "she found the other half of the puzzle" looking at the ripped photo, he put it down and saw the Humpty Lock. "Ikuto grab it, so we can be one step closer to finding the Embryo" Yoru said. He just grab it and almost left her balcony, "Ikuto" Amu talked in her sleep, he walked back by her bed side and grab her hand, she closed it feeling his hand. He kissed her forehead "I'm sorry but we have to keep our distant" he purposely left the Humpty Lock on Amu hand.

He walked back to his house, when he got to the city area he stopped for a moment, and saw poster of his new CD "I fulfill my dream but I can't enjoy it because it's not my dream its someone else dream" when he looked closely at the Easter logo on his Cd poster.

Utau and Kaemon were still at his place but in his bedroom alone. They both hugged again "why do you want me back?" Utau ask "I really love you, but when we started our relationship I always saw you close with your brother more than family so that's why I cheated to get even with you" Kaemon taking off his blazer, "I'm sorry you thought that why." He grabs his guitar and a song sheet, "I wrote this song for you" he played his guitar:

Alone on an empty stage

The curtain falls on my dream

And I realize that like yesterday,

Tomorrow will never come again

The final scene is always

Painful and beautiful but

I will dry my tears and open the door...

I am born again

Courage grows with me

So I am no longer afraid

My heartful song...

"That was amazing" Utau heard, he gave her the song sheet "No, you should keep it you can trust me with this" she remembered about when she first started working for Easter Studio.

" I got song I would live to sing in my first concert, here" 14 year old Utau said, he didn't say anything, he just rip her song sheet. "You don't think of your song from now we think your songs" he said. 14 year old Utau was shattered by his word, then she became a stronger by his word "I got that" he gave her first song -Black Butterfly- But really she had two sides of her, the kind caring Utau and the tough and strong Utau, then came her two Guardian Characters, Eru and Iru.

He still gave it to her, "keep us a special gift from me to you, suddenly Utau cried again. "Utau, please sing that will make you feel better" Kaemon holding her tight "I feel broken inside" Utau said. He just carry her to his bed, "Utau I want you back in my life you're really important to me, I would give up being a playboy to have you" she didn't say anything but kiss him. She smiles happy "I waited to hear for so many years, and I do want you back" they have night to remember and forget about the rest of the world.

"Director were done!" some worker said at Easter Studio, they presented it to him and showed "as you see can see, all our singer like Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Hoshina sing to collect only a few X eggs but when they use out new device that is planted inside their microphones. When they sing there vocals and song can activate more powerful energy to get triple as more X eggs. He agrees to their idea, they left each a headset microphone and regular microphone in each of the singer's dressing room. "We'll be one step closer to getting the Embryo, and nobody can stop us because all my performers are my puppets who don't have freedom or free will" looking outside his window.

-The Next Day (Friday)-

Amu woke up, she found herself in her pajamas "was it only a dream?" she looked at her alarm clock and it is 6:00 am, "that was some weird dream, at a party with other huge celebrities and then almost kissing... touching her lips, Ikuto." Amu stepped on something, she found the clothes she was wearing in her dream "so it wasn't a dream" before she could anything else, she heard her stomach grumble. When she got to the kitchen, she found some miso soup, fish, and rice next to that a letter:

Amu-chan were going to a fancy hot spring

for our 2nd anniversary we also took Ami

so take care of the house till we get back

P.S: In the living room we left you some

money to buy some extra food

Love Mama and Papa

After reading the letter, she heated and ate her breakfast. Amu showered and change to her uniform, she grab her book bag and Guardian Character bag. When she was walking to school, she looked at the beautiful sky, then saw a poster of Ikuto Tsukiyomi upcoming Live Concert. "We're enemies, so we have to keep a distant" Amu remembered what Ikuto said to her a few days ago "Amu-chan do your best!" Ran cheering everybody up "Yeah! I will beat Ikuto of his word" crossing the street.

"Spin the wheel, and win an amazing prize!" "you should try" Amu pointed at herself. "Yes, you come and spin the wheel!" Amu spin the wheel fast because she was going to be late for school, out came out a blue marble "WE GOT A WINNER! You win 5 tickets to Ikuto Tsukiyomi upcoming concert for you and 4 of your closest friends."

Amu was still holding the 5 tickets she won, "could it be destiny or a sign about me and Ikuto." When she looked at the time she rushed to school.

After class was over she had a Guardian Meeting, "I got information and found out that Easter Studio is sending some of their singer to other country like New York to get more X eggs, that's why we have to find the Embryo before they do" Tadase looking through his paper. Amu showed the 5 tickets, she won "I got these tickets so we can check what happens at his upcoming concert" Yaya was happy to go one of concert since his tickets go sold out in 5 minutes. The concert was a week from now, so they had to be prepared for whatever happens.

"I wonder what Ikuto is doing?" Amu walking.

Ikuto was in the school garden taking a cat nap, he was sleeping on one of the bench, and "shouldn't you be practicing for your concert?" Yoru floating around "I got better things to do then another day seeing him" still sleeping. He had a vision of Amu smiling happy, "Onii-chan do your best!" Ikuto woke up, "I can't stop thinking about her but she's my enemy.

"Ouch" Amu ran to help her up "are you ok?" "thanks, I should be careful next time" she looked and saw she has a broken ankle "what happen to your ankle?" "I got it injured, so I can't perform as the swan princess and I worked so hard to get that leading role." "Amu-chan I feel the presence of an upcoming X egg from her" Miki pointing to the girl "I feel it too" Su sad for her

They both walked to and took a seat on a park bench. "So you said you do ballet?" "yeah, my dream is to be like my mother she was a former ballet dancer but then her dreams were ruin when she lost her chance to get a career as a professional ballet dancer." She saw teardrop, suddenly she passed. Amu and her guardian characters saw an X egg, "Ran, character change" "Hop, Step, JUMP!" She looked everywhere and wondered what happen to the X egg

"It's not the embryo, so it's no use for me" Ikuto almost crushing it "IKUTO!" seeing Ikuto holding her X egg. "What is he doing with her X egg?" shock to see him.


	11. Chapter 11

Amu saw Ikuto with her X egg, "Amu" Ikuto looking directly at her, "what are you doing!" Amu angry at him. They heard footsteps, "he's doing his job as an Easter worker" Utau walking down the stairs. She was shock to see her after what happen last time, "Utau" Ikuto said. She got a hold of the X egg by Character Change with Iru "it's our job to destroy the weak and worthless, like you" pointing directly to Amu. She felt pain inside her heart "I can't let her do this and destroy her dreams" Amu thought, "I may be a worthless person but I can be better if I just believe in myself than I can become something beautiful" suddenly her Humpty Lock glowed with beauty and radiance. "Could it be a new transformation?"

**Amuto Idol Singer 11**

"My Own Heart Unlock, Character Transformation: Amulet Angel" she looked at her Humpty Lock. "She transformed with Eru, no matter she is also weak" Utau thought, she Character Change with Iru again and use an attack directly to Amu. She uses an attack to defend herself "White... Flag!" Amu got injured, "as always Eru is weak and worthless, now I finish you off" about to attack her again. But she saw Amu and felt Eru presence too, she looked up and saw her on a different side of Utau. Suddenly she lost her transformation and Eru egg was next to Amu, she also saw Utau and Ikuto gone, when she had the chance to get the X egg and use Negative Heart to turn back to a child heart egg.

Amu thought about what Utau said, when she was walking back home she saw where Ikuto worked, but he didn't see him. She went inside to check out the store. Amu acted all cool-n-spicy and went through some to find something that she might like to hear, "the cover is so pretty but why's in the back?" "excuse me? I would like to have this one" walking to the cashier. "I'm coming" Ikuto walking and then he saw her and the record in her hands, "where did you get this?" "I found it by... wait! Why do I have to tell you where I got this" Amu still holding it close. Suddenly something drop from the record case, Amu saw a ripped photo that was similar to her photo, she flipped it over. "No way" Amu cry, she grab her book bag and put her ripped photo with this one. Ikuto saw her on the ground, "Amu!" "your my childhood friend" she cried, "I didn't want you to know" trying to comfort her. She slap Ikuto "you couldn't tell me from the beginning and you knew since the first time you saw my face again!" She ran away from Ikuto.

Utau was walking to talk to her manager, she found her in her office but she was on the phone "I got it Utau will be debuting her songs in New York and London" she couldn't believe what she heard. After her call, Utau came and talk to her about her new songs and outfit "I got this new song that you might like" she gave the song sheet Kaemon gave her. She reviewed it, she threw on the ground "it's worthless" she stepped on it "this song is not worthy for you, Utau your better than this." She took her word and left to prepare for her upcoming concert, she fell on the ground "I can't take this pain inside my heart" her cellphone rang it was Kaemon "Utau-chan want to go on date? There's this new movie every couple loves to see that movie, so you want to come?" "I'm sorry I have work to do maybe I'll come to your house later" sounding so sad "are you alright, Utau-chan you sound like your about to cry" Kaemon concern about her. She hung up and went to the recording studio to record more songs.

Kaemon is wondering what happen to Utau? He walked to a Starbuck to get an ice coffee, when he left he bump into somebody "I'm so sorry..." he looked and saw her "Amu-chan" she couldn't say a word, he just help her up.

Ikuto grab the ripped photos and put in his book bag, "aren't you going to catch Amu again?" Yoru floating next to him "like it matter, by now she must hate me" walking to his house. "Onii-chan, promise we'll fulfill our dreams" he remembered what Amu said when they were kids "I fulfill my dream but I took the wrong path to get it" looking at his poster for his upcoming concert.

"Amu, are you ok to walk because you look pale as a ghost" helping her walk. She let go of him "I don't want this anymore" walking backwards "don't want what?" Kaemon trying to help her "to live a life of confusion and sorrow" Amu cries. She was standing in the middle of the road, and car was heading her way "goodbye Kaemon, I lived a good life and now it's over"

"AMUUUUUUUUUU!"


	12. Chapter 12

"AMUUUUUUUUUU!" Kaemon ran to save Amu life. Everyone heard car crash "SOMEONE PLEASE CALL 911!" he fell to the ground crying for help, Kaemon grab his cellphone and called Ikuto.

**Amuto Idol Singer 12**

"Hello" Ikuto about to grab a taxi, Kaemon was crying he couldn't say anything "what happen?" concern hearing him on the other line "she's... gone" "who's gone?" Ikuto was now scared to hear who's gone "Amu... is being... sent... to the hospital" Kaemon still crying, Ikuto was shock inside, "please hurry... to the hospital, I'm going... to see her too" Kaemon hung up. In the ambulance car, Amu was unconscious "we better give her some oxygen" they put a mask around her mouth to breathe. When they were about to check her pulse, they saw her hand in a fist holding something, it was her Humpty Lock.

++++++++++++++++++++A few hours ago+++++++++++++++++++++++

When Amu was running from Ikuto, she found herself lost. "Are you lost?" a person from the shadows, she wiped her tears "yes, I need..." when she got closer to this person, he had a huge grin on his face. He blast Amu with negative energy, she fell hard on the ground. She didn't notice she drop her Humpty Lock, when she saw it glitter she rushed to grab it. He attacked her again with negative energy, but Amu quickly ran away from him. Then she felt sad and lonely by the powerful energy she was attacked by, "I don't want this anymore" repeating over and over trembling in pain.

Utau was already finishing her song before heading home, she was walking to a nearby restaurant before going home. "We are live in the front of the scene of local middle school student Hinamori, Amu was in a terrible accident" a reporter said, Utau overheard and rushed to see the scene herself. She was shock to see blood on the floor and the car crashed and ruined "what happen at this scene?" asking witness "she was walking actually trembling and walked to the middle of the road then the car came" "that girl looked possessed like an evil spirit control her to kill herself." Utau couldn't take it anymore hearing and seeing the horror of this scene "why should I care about her life/death situation" still running. But Utau sort of felt sad for Amu but she couldn't show it because that was showing she's weak. Iru was inside Utau purse and heard what happen, she knew Amu was attacked by negative energy but she couldn't tell Utau.

The members of The Guardian were shock to hear this, Rima cuddled into a ball "Amu I pray your o.k." Yaya was crying like a baby on her mother lap "Ami-chi please don't die." Nagihiko looked at photo of him and Amu at the Temple on New Year's "Amu-chan I know your still alive" a teardrop drip onto the picture. Tadase was shock to hear the news of her, he changed clothes and headed to the nearest hospital where the scene was taken "Hinamori-san I'm coming"

In the hospital, Amu was in bed still unconscious. Kaemon got to the hospital to see if Amu was o.k "Doctor is she going to be fine?" "she's not in great conditions to walk or getting up for a couple of days but everything else is fine all she needs is sleep and stay here for 3 weeks" Doctor reviewing her health record, "also it says that Amu was in another accident at the age of 5 and she lost her memory but now she may regain all her memory because by that car crash she may regain a missing link in her brain which was the memory part, but as I said before she's going to be just fine." Kaemon found where Amu was resting and saw her "she was in another accident?" he thought. He saw Amu soft and fragile face all bruised and scratched "get better soon" he brushed her hair with his hand and left sad.

Ikuto was in disguise walking to the hospital with a bouquet of sakura, he saw Kaemon leave a room "is Amu in that room?" "yeah, she's going to be fine all she needs is sleep and regain her memory" Kaemon walking pass him "what do you mean regain her memory?" "some doctor told me that when Amu was 5 she got into another accident and lost her memory, but in this one she could possibility regain her lost memories." After he left Ikuto thought "he now knows what happen to Amu and she will too what happen on that day when our friendship and her memory vanished" he just walked inside her room and put the bouquet by her bed side. He tried to talk to her about their childhood friendship together "I'm sorry I did this to you" holding her hand "excuse me, sir visiting hours are over" a nurse said. He got up and kissed her forehead goodbye "I'll come visit you again I promise" he pinky promise with her. Before he left, Ikuto grab the ripped photos he taped them together and put in an envelope next to the bouquet of sakura.

When he left her room, he heard someone behind him "maybe it's just the nurse telling me again visiting hours are over" "I'm leav-" someone cover his mouth and then he passed out. "We got Ikuto Tsukiyomi now were heading back to Easter Studio for Plan B" carrying his body to a car to drive him to Easter Studio. The Director was at his desk reviewing his plan for Ikuto "now I can control all his strings and make him more and more into my puppet slave

+Tadase couldn't visit Amu because of visiting hours+


	13. Chapter 13

Ikuto woke up, "why does the floor feel so icy cold?" feeling the cold hard floor. Then he saw a bright light "you should've broken your contract with us" "what do you mean I sing and model to attract my fans" he came closer and grab him by his shirt "I mean talking with that girl" "what girl?" Ikuto looking away for him, he slid a photo of Amu "this girl, she's the Joker in a group called The Guardians and owner of the Humpty Lock." "How did he find out about our secret we shared together" remembering Amu, he also slid an envelope "open it and see for yourself." Ikuto opened the envelope and saw photos when he first met her till yesterday when he visit Amu "If you don't want these photos given to every magazine company to publish and make it a headline, Ikuto dates the It girl" taking back the photos. "All you have to do is break her heart by not seeing her ever again and work for us." Ikuto didn't say a word "I see you made a good choice, don't forget your upcoming concert, we got you a new outfit and new song. I'll call you later for rehearsal" he leaved closing the door. Ikuto hit the wall, "Mr. Director I got my own plans just wait till it comes in action" he grinned

**Amuto Idol Singer 13**

Amu opened her eyes gently "Amu-chan wake up desu" Suu floating next to her "Suu where am I?" "the hospital desu" she felt her forehead feeling a gauze around her head "oh yeah the car accident the last I remember is the car heading my way and hitting my head which hurts so bad" Amu turned and saw tons of flowers, balloon, and get well cards. "Amu-chan I'm so glad you're alright" her mother surprising her with a hug "when we heard what happen we rushed out and headed here I'm just glad you're ok" her mom still hugging her "I'm going to get you a snack I'll be right back." She turned her head and saw a bouquet of sakura "they look so cute" she grab them suddenly her memory came in a flash

"promise onee-chan you'll find me again" remembering when she was a little girl and holding a sakura.

"My head hurt so bad maybe I didn't sleep well" Amu lay on bed sleeping peacefully, "Amu-chan I got some-" her mother saw her asleep, she just put the food next to her for later on, she left her a small bag and left "take care I'll come back and visit you again till your better."

Amu was dreaming "where am I?" "Amu" "who's there?" looking around to find nobody but suddenly a hand reaches out to her, she grab it then it pulled her to herself when she was a little girl "why am I in a playground?" she heard a little girl cry. "You look so ugly don't show your face around here" a mean little boy said "HEY!" another boy said "leave her alone" "who's going to stop us?" "me" they laughed then he looked at them with a glare that was vicious "let's get out here" they ran off. Amu turned back and saw him help her up "what's your name" "Amu" still crying "don't cry you're not ugly your cute, by the way my name is Ikuto" "Ikuto!" she covered her mouth but nobody heard her "this is my childhood with Ikuto." Little Amu didn't say a word she was blushing "see you later Amu" he couldn't walk forward, he saw her pulling on her shirt "don't worry I'll see you again, I promise" he pinky promise with her. She couldn't believe what just happen she wanted to see more but it flash to another memory

"Onee-chan!" Little Amu smiling happy "Amu, I'm sorry it's going to be my last time seeing you because my family is flying to Europe to live there" "so let's make the best of it" she smile happy. They played and sing to the birds "onee-chan I want a balloon" pointing to a balloon stand, he bought two one for her and one for him. They looked up and saw the beautiful sky "I'm going to miss enjoying this moment" Ikuto said "why?" "I'll miss the girl I like" putting a sakura on her hair and kiss her on the lips, "I lost my first kiss when I was younger!" Amu blushing seeing her younger self being kissed. Then the wind blew and also her balloon "my balloon!" she ran to catch it, she was in the middle of the road "I got it! Onee-chan I got it" she saw a car heading her way "AMU!" Ikuto seeing her bloody body. "Amu wake up! please wake up I know your still alive!" he cried beside little Amu. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori your daughter lost her entire memory" Amu fell to the ground "No, Amu-chan!" her parents crying.

She woke up with tries in her eyes, "now my memory is back but it's so painful to even remember it" "Amu-chan! don't let this make you sad be happy!" Ran waving her pom pom in front of Amu. Her Guardian Characters came by her side and cheered her up till she gets better.

+Four Days Later

Amu recovery got better "you're getting better each day, the good news is that you're leaving the hospital today in few minutes" the doctor left with her paperwork. "Excuse me you have a visitor" a nurse passing by her room "Utau" "I'm just here for a moment Eru and Iru wanted to see you mostly" "Amu-chan" Eru flying to her "your back with Utau?" "Yes, I told her Iru and Utau I'm worthy and helped Utau find her inner kindness" she turned around and saw her blushing. After a few minutes went by, Amu could go home "I'm so happy I could walk again" she heard her stomach grumble "maybe I should eat my first snack after being out of the hospital" "yeah" her Guardian Characters said. She got crepes for her and her Guardian Characters "this is so yummy" smiling happy.

Ikuto was still trapped by Easter Studio, he saw the door open again "it's almost the day of the concert you better collect a lot of X eggs on that night" he said, Ikuto still didn't say a word, he grab his face and saw it pale "he looks bad, you bring him some food!" he leaved to do some work of his own. "Ikuto-san I brought you some food and water, hope you like it" Ikuto suddenly was in pain "come closer I need your assistance" he put the food down and ran to Ikuto help "I got you" he punched him with the help of a character change, he climbed to an air vent on top of his bed "now I have to escape before they found out" crawling in the air vents quietly. When he finally reached freedom he rushed and hides somewhere safe.

The workers and Director found out Ikuto escaped they looked everywhere but nothing, "sir you can't find it seems he escape somewhere far" Mr. Director banged his table "go I need a moment for myself and my paperwork on my other singers and performers" when he leaved his office, he went through information about Hinamori, Amu "if he can't break her heart I will break their relationship.

Amu was walking inside Juicy Couture to try some clothes on, "Amu-chan your cellphone ringing" she went through her jacket pocket "it's a text message, it must be from Yaya or Rima"

Amu meet me at the entrance of South Wind I got tickets to an

upcoming concert from a band I know

-Ikuto

She was so happy she changed and rushed to South Wind "I hope I'm not early" looking at her cellphone. Hours later no sign of Ikuto "he must've gave me the wrong the place I should call him" she grab her cellphone to call him. "Sorry but the number you reached is disconnected or lost connection please try again later." "He's not coming after all I got stood up" Amu ran off.

Ikuto was hiding somewhere far, "Amu forgive me but I will find you again." Amu was still running teary eye "Ikuto you idiot!" she thought. "Sir it worked I got a good views of Hinamori, Amu having her heart broken by a fake text message" giving him a file of her "perfect, phase 1 is completed phase 2 is to get Ikuto heartbroken too and get him back to work" looking at Amu and Ikuto file and a picture of them at Ikuto job hugging together ripped


	14. Chapter 14

When Amu got home she threw everything around her "stupid Ikuto!" then she picked up the CD he gave her when they first met. She fell to the ground "Ikuto, why would you do this to my heart?" Her Guardian Characters came to comfort her "Amu-chan cheer up" Suu said "Yay! You shouldn't be sad you still got us" Miki smiling happy "Yeah! Amu-chan you can do it!" Ran cheering with her pom pom. She smiled happy "there right, I should be happy no matter what" she thought "I feel like I'm born again" Amu putting her hand by her heart. "Amu-chan" "who said that?" getting up "don't be afraid I'm your 4th character" "my 4th character" Amu thought "I'm still not born yet but if you keep shining I will born soon" suddenly appear a yellow egg. "Amu-chan you gave birth to another Guardian Character" Ran pointing to the egg, they felt it's warm. Afterwards she went to sleep. She has another dream of her childhood.

**Amuto Idol Singer 14**

"Amu!" little Ikuto said "I'm back from Europe it was fun but it's better to be here with you" holding little Amu hand. She saw his hand "who are you?" he was in shock to hear what she just said. He grab her by her shoulder "look at me, don't you remember me" then she started to cry "Amu-chan I'm coming" her mother running to see what's wrong with Amu. When she got there she saw only her crying, little Ikuto was hiding behind a bush. "What's wrong Amu-chan" "some boy came saying he knew me" still crying "maybe he does know you" "but I don't know who he is" Amu said. He was shock to hear what she said.

She heard her alarm clock, she hit the snooze "another weird dream about me and Ikuto" she saw next to her alarm clock, her calendar "today's the night of Ikuto concert." Amu cried "why do I feel so sad inside." Ikuto was hiding in his house "thank goodness Easter didn't know I could sneak inside my own home without knowing" looking at the sky, he went inside to shower "tonight the night of my concert but they can't force me to sing for the wrong reason." "Ikuto your cellphone ring" Yoru giving him, his cellphone "hello" "IKUTO SAVE ME!" "Amu" concern hearing her on the other line "if you want her back in one piece come and get her" the Director said "what's the catch for getting her back" "you work for us forever." He agrees, he rushed heading to Easter Studio "where is she?" "IKUTO!" he heard her voice from a room nearby. He opened the door and saw her on the ground with her hand tied behind her back "Amu, I came to rescue you" shaking her "wait a minute" the door behind close shut. "It was a setup to lure me to work for them forever" Ikuto banged the door hard.

Throughout the hours, Ikuto just gave up to break free to see Amu again. The door opened "it's time Mr. Tsukiyomi" two guard's drag him backstage to get ready for the concert. When he finished dressing and putting final touch on his look, he sat down. "You look perfect every girl is going to love your performance tonight and forever" the Director said "but there's something missing to your look" "my free will" Ikuto said "no, this" he showed him, his chocker the one he wears to school. He tried it on, "now to test it" one of the worker gave him the laptop to press the button, before he could take it off it shock him with X energy. Ikuto screamed in pain.

"Utau-chan I heard something" Eru concern "maybe your hearing things" Utau putting on her make-up "but I heard Ikuto voice" "Ikuto." She opened her dressing room door to see Mr. Director and other workers from Easter Studio leave Ikuto dressing room. She quickly went to see Ikuto before the concert, when she opened the door she saw him on the ground "Ikuto!" Utau ran to his side. She lifted him up "we better take you to a hospital now" "where do you think you're going" one of the guards said. Amu felt pain inside her heart "what's this pain in my heart, from what?" looking down "Amu-chan it's almost time" Ran said "were going to help you look your best to impress Tadase and Ikuto for tonight concert" Miki floating next to Amu and Su bring some of Amu best outfits. She smile and got ready for the concert, her cellphone rang "Hello" "Hinamori-san look outside your balcony" she walked to her balcony and saw him waiting for her. She rushed to get ready "I feel like a Princess about to see her Prince" Amu thought, but something else slip in Amu mind "seeing a lonely black cat sing with sorrow and pain." After she got ready she met up with Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko at the entrance of the concert, when they got inside Utau was opening for Ikuto. After her performance all lights were turn off then dark colors moved around appeared one spotlight with Ikuto.

Place of silence, moving shadows

Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness

Madness starting to awake

Playful desire starving of blood

Get down limitless night

"This song doesn't feel like his emotions but someone else angry and sorrow" hearing him sing. He looked up and saw his audience cheer for me, but he spotted Amu, it was his cue to sing but he didn't sing "what is he doing!" the Director pushed the button on his laptop to shock Ikuto again. He screamed in pain, the audience thought it was part of his song so they cheered more "Ikuto, he's in pain! I can feel it" Amu feeling the pain in her heart. Amu quickly sneaked out to stop Ikuto performance before he collects the X eggs. She secretly entered backstage quietly and climbs where they connect the wires to hold all the lights and speakers "Ran" "ok" Ran cheered. "Character Transformation Amulet Heart" then appeared two batons "Spiral Heart!" they both hit all the wires to knock and end the concert. "Amu-chan let's get out of here!" she transformed back to normal and got out. Ikuto stayed where he stand when the wires and lights fell, but then he saw Amu "Ikuto! don't just stand there keep the show going with your voice and violin!" he shocked him again to do it.

Everybody ran out fast, "Amu-chi, where are you?" Yaya going through the crowd with the others to find her "Yaya! this way I found Ikuto!" Amu cause everybody to follow her to see Ikuto. When they saw him, he was playing his violin, his fan and audience kept cheering suddenly they all lost their egg and fainted "Ikuto!" he turned around, suddenly the X eggs attacked Amu and the others. They caught Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase but Amu dodge the X egg attack "Amu-chan look out!" he was about to attack her with a huge scythe. She quickly transformed with Ran again "Spiral Heart!" Amu quickly block his attack "Ikuto, please listen to me! This isn't you, what you're doing to these people isn't you! I know the real you, the real Ikuto" Amu just fell to the ground "IKUTO!" It started to rain, he harden his grip to his scythe and swung it up. Amu just gave up "Amu!" everyone screamed her name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amuto Idol Singer 15**

Ikuto swung his scythe high in the air and was about to kill Amu "Amu!" everyone screamed her name. "Angel Cradle!" a familiar voice came from the sky, Utau transformed with Eru. "Amu don't give up, believe in yourself!" holding Amu by her shoulders, suddenly she glowed with radiance, Ikuto ran with rage to attack both of them. She wrapped her arms Amu to protect but she flashed a shield in front of them and the attack was ruined. She got up, everyone saw her still glowing with radiance then she put her hand by heart "My Own Heart Unlock" a flashed blind everyone.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Diamond" a voice said

They couldn't believe what just happen "Amu-chan an angel came and helped you to be reborn again" she looked and saw Utau. Ikuto was shocked again and commend to attack her again, Ikuto ran towards Amu, she looked directly in his eyes. She opened her arms and got Ikuto inside her arms, but he got Amu from behind. She hold tightly to bear the pain of the scythe but she didn't let go of him "Ikuto wake up, I know your sleeping in pain but it I'm here to comfort you again" suddenly the Embryo looked from above from the whole scene, it flew closer "I wish everyone heart are safe again and Ikuto lives a better life taking my life to safe everyone else" a teardrop fell to her cheek. The Embryo glowed brighter and Amu let go of Ikuto "What is he doing!" the Director ran. She was lifted up suddenly little by little her body turned to sparkling dust everywhere, the X egg let go of the Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase but they couldn't stop Amu from doing what she had to do.

When Ikuto woke up he saw her from above losing her transformation "Amu" Ikuto tried to wake her up but she couldn't hear anyone voice. After all the sparkling dust spread everywhere it safe everyone heart and turn all X egg back to normal. Suddenly the Embryo disappeared "THE EMBRYO MY PLAN IS RUIN!" the Director screamed, Ikuto just turn to him and punched him "that's for Amu" he just remembered about her, he ran to see her, the Guardian were around her. They move to show her that she's gone "Amu wake up" lifting her up, he cried "I didn't want it to end like this giving up your life for everyone else life." He saw her pale lips, he kissed her softly and carried her to the hospital again when he was walking with the Guardians and Amu dead body fans and reporters ran to him

"Ikuto is this your new girlfriend?" one reporter asked "Are you going to join a group band again?" "Does your family know your celebrity life?" When they got to the entrance of the hospital he grabbed one of the reporter microphones "I'm reborn again so you should do the same thing" he threw the microphone to the crowd. After the chaos out there he told the doctor a lie about what happen to Amu. The doctor told her she has a 50/50 chance of living again afterwards the Guardians came for a quick visit but Ikuto was about to leave "Ikuto" Tadase stopped him "I'll make sure she's ok" he said, Ikuto smile "don't worry we'll see each other again soon" leaving

5 Years Later

Ikuto lives a successful life sing and modeling everywhere with a company helping him with his career, for Easter Studio it was shut down from bad economy. "It's been half a decade since I heard about Amu" looking outside his hotel window. He was in England for an upcoming performance in the Royal Variety while he was walking, he saw a girl with pink hair with another guy "Amu" turned her around but it wasn't her. "It's useless to see her here in England she maybe still in the hospital" he walked into a cafe to get some coffee and left to head back to his hotel room.

"That's it perfect hold that pose Amu" a photographer said "Amu? No it could be a nickname" she turned around. He dropped his coffee suddenly the crew saw him "No way it's that famous singer and model Ikuto Tsukiyomi" the photographer went up to him "I would like you to model for me sometime soon why not now, with my new model Amu Hinamori." He looked up and saw her all pretty and Amu couldn't believe it, Ikuto walked up to her "I'll model with her" putting his arm around her. After the photo shoot he took Amu to his place he couldn't let go of her. "Why are you here in England?" "I'm a model but I didn't expect to ever see you again after what happen" blushing red hot. "When I heard your traveling around the world I gave up hope but then I struck luck when Utau got me into modeling and feeling more confidence in myself I didn't give up hope to see you again" Ikuto just lay her on the bed "Ikuto" "Shh, I finally have you in my arms don't ever leave me" Amu cried tears of joy "I will always love you" kissing each other. On Ikuto table was the ripped photo and Amu Humpty Lock and his Dumpty Key they were finally put together as a complete puzzle.

The End?


End file.
